Missing You and Telling You Everything
by twi360amylouise
Summary: Stiles misses his dad and the only way to see him again is to tell him everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Scott asked Stiles who was staring into space. Shocked out off his daze he replied "The old days. Do you think about them at all?"

"Yeah but I don't regret a single thing. Do you?"

"Just the fact that I didn't realise my feelings for Derek earlier then we could have had longer to get to know each other and be together"

"Stiles, how much more time do you want than 15 years so far"

"A lot"

"Stiles"

"Hey tell me you wouldn't say the same about Allison"

"True I would but it's not like we are ever going to get much older anyway werewolves don;t age do they?"

"It still amazes me how I don't age or Allison"

"Stiles you have had this explained a million times it is because you are the alphas mate and if you died there would be no more alpha. Allison doesn't age because she is my mate and a werewolf hunter"

"I know, I know I just still can't understand it"

"You don't have to. You also need to stop reflecting on the past it does no good mate"

"i just miss my dad that's all its hard living so close but only being able to write to him and not see him"

"I know exactly how you feel but at least know you get to be with Derek forever"

"I know I just wish I could see him one last time"

"Well how about we go and see Derek and see if that is okay with him and maybe you could tell him everything and then you could see him again"  
"Come on then"

Both boys got into the flashy new car Derek had bought Stiles for his birthday and headed towards the newly refurbished house in the middle of the woods. The drive took about ten minutes and they were there.

Scott groaned and Stiles asked what was wrong. Scott pulled out his phone and text Stiles "everyone is here". Stiles paled he so did not want everyone listening to his conversation so he decided it could wait till later when they all went training without Derek. Scott and Stiles walked in to the sight of everyone siting in the living room. Erica and Isaac were on one sofa with another one being taken up by Danny and Jackson while Derek, Lydia and Allison were deep in conversation at the table. Derek looked up and saw Scott and Stiles talking to Jackson so standing up he said to the whole pack "Scott is here now so you can all go training now. Well what are you waiting for? Go"

At the sound of Derek's voice everyone got up and left the house to start training with Allison leading as Derek wasn't there. Derek turned to Stiles "you okay" he asked.

Stiles replied "actually no I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay just wait till the guys are out of hearing range of the house"

"Okay" Stiles said while trying to figure out what he was going to say without upsetting Derek.

"Hey the guys have gone. What did you want to talk about?"

"My dad" Stiles answers bluntly.

"Okay. What about him?"

"I want to see him again"

"Stiles you know that is not possible"

"It could be all we have to do is tell him"

"Tell him what?"

"Everything"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek got out of the car and headed up the steps to the house that Stiles had once called home. Cautiously Stiles knocked on the door and grabbed hold of Derek's hand for support. From the other side of the door they heard the sounds of someone moving to answer the knock. As the door open Derek squeezed Stiles's hand to show that he was here for him. Stiles looked up from the floor as the door creaked open and his dad let out a shocked gasp at seeing his son for the first time in 15 years.

"Hey dad"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah dad it's me"

"Oh my god you haven't aged a day"

"I know and I have come to explain why to you and everything else that has been going on in my life since I left and a little before that."

"Okay, so why is he here?" the sheriff asked looking pointedly at Derek who was watching Stiles.

"Well dad, Derek and I are together"

"You're What?

"Calm down that is not the worst news."

"What do you mean that is not the worst news?"

"Well things are going to get a lot more freaky"

"Why dont you come in then"

Stiles followed his dad into the house with a reassuring look from Derek. Once inside Stiles noticed that the house hadn't changed at all in the 15 years that he hadn't been and Derek sat down on the sofa while the sheriff sat down in the arm chair.

"So how have you been?" Stiles cautously asked his dad.

"Good. Would you like a drink?"

"Water please" Stiles replied.

"Derek?"

"No thank you"

The sheriff left the room and Derek turned to Stiles.

"Do you want me to go outside so you can have some alone time with your dad so you can tell him everything?"

"Yes please"

"Okay i will be in the car waiting for you"

With a quick kiss to Stiles' forehead he left and sat in his car just inside hearing range of the house so he could keep an eye on what Stiles was saying. back in the house Sheriff Stilinski walked into the living room to find his son alone.

"Where did Derek go?"

"Oh. He went, he had to umm run some errands"

"Oh, here's your water"

"Thanks"

"So, you said things were going to get a lot more freaky"

"Yeah well there's no easy way of saying this but everything you know is going to change in the next ten minutes"

"Okay"

"Well the first big thing is that werewolves exist."

"What?"

"Don't freak out but yes they are real."

"Okay"

"The next thing is there are werewolves here in Beacon Hills"

"Here, in Beacon Hills?"the sheriff asked choking on his coffee.

"Yes and you actually know a few"

"May i ask who?"

"Scott, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Isaac and Boyd"

"And that's it?"

"No Derek is also a werewolf but he is the alpha wolf as well"

"So there are all these wolves in Beacon hills and no one controls them"

"Derek keeps control of the pack and there are also the Argents who are werewlf hunters."

"Wait did you say Derek was the alpha?"

"Yeah"

"So you're dating an alpha werewolf?" the sheriff asked protectivley.

"Actually it's a bit more than that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no other way to say this but me and Derek are mates"

"You're what?"

"Mates so we're like bonded for life and that is why i haven't gotten any older since last time i saw you"

"But how?"

"Well apparently because werewloves live forever and if they find their mate then they will die without them so their mate doesn't get any older than they do so they live forever so the wolf doesn't die. It is the same for Allison and Lydia that is why you haven't seen any of them around even though we still live just inside of the town."

"You still live here?"  
"Yes we all live in the old Hale house"

"You live in a burnt down house?"

"No we had it rebuilt, refirnished and then we redecorated to our taste and now we live there it's actually quite nice now"

"So you've still been here all this time, even when you were writing to me?"

"Yeah i didn't want to move away, i still wanted to be able to see you even though i couldn't actually talk to you. I missed you like crazy and i just couldn't stay away any longer."

"Even though it is a lot to take in i am glad you came here and told me all this because i missed you like crazy as well and i am so glad you came back because now we can see each other more often and that's all i ever wanted Stiles, to be able to see you again after all these years"

"That's all i ever wanted too"

\Soon both men were crying and giving each other hugs.

"I really missed you Stiles"

"I missed you too dad"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

About half an hour later of hugging and just general chit chat Stiles stood up and announced that he had to leave. His dad walked to him to the door. Stiles turned around and gave his dad one last hug.

"I'll see you later dad"

"I better see you soon"

"You can see me everyday day if you want"

"You bet"

"Bye dad"

"Bye son"

Stiles walked out of the door and down the driveway towards where Derek was waiting in the car. He climbed in the passenger side of the car next to Derek and started to cry.

"Hey why are you crying?" Derek asked pulling Stiles into a hug.

"Because i am happy"

"That's ridiculous"

"It's not" Stiles said while breaking a smile.

"Come on lets go"

"Okay"

Derek started the car and they made their way home.

"Hey Stiles how did it go with your dad?" Scott asked as soon as Stiles and Derek walked through the door.

"Well he knows everything now and to be honest he wasn't that surprised at all."  
"At least you get to see him face to face now and not from across the street."  
"I know i am just shocked that he took it all in and didn't throw up or collapse"

"He was close to passing out though" Derek added to the conversation.

"Okay okay enough about my dad. How has your day been?" He asked turning to Scott.

"Good i spent the day with Allison and her family."  
"You spent the day with Allison's family and you're still here? Congrats mate"

"Hey its not funny"

"It so totally is they are like hunters and they hate you."

"Okay okay enough about Allison's family. Where are the others?"  
"Well Allison is training with Lydia, Jackson Danny and Boyd are out in the woods somewhere training and Isaac and Erica are on a date." Derek answers smuggly.

"Okay okay mr alpha wolf. I'm off to find Danny, Jackson and Boyd."  
"Okay bye"  
"Hey you okay?" Derek asked Stiles once Scott was out of hearing range.

"Yeah i guess i am just exhausted"  
"Go and get some sleep then while everyone is out and it's quiet"  
"I think i will actually thanks"  
"See you later"  
"See you"  
Stiles took off upstairs to his and Dereks room and lay down on the bed. Soon after he fell asleep he felt the mattress dip on the other side and Dereks arms encircle him. He snuggled further into Derek and let the darkness take over. His last thought was 'my life is finally back on track'.

The End


End file.
